Shadowy Figure
by BurningMandala
Summary: Quinn's hazel eyes were stuck on Rachel Berry, brimming with tears – and at the same time, she had a scowl on her face. Only Quinn Fabray could pull off so many emotions in one facial expression. Quinn/Rachel. One of those "On My Way" fics. But I completely disregard Quinn's car accident. It never happened.
1. Part 1

**Author's note**: This one might be a bit messy and all over the place and a little more dramatic than I meant for it to be, in some areas. I edit my stories on my own, so any missed mistakes with grammar, punctuation, and spelling.. My own fault. Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

This is going to be a two or three part story. It was meant to just be a one-shot, but I'm still in the process of writing it and it's gotten a bit long. So, I've decided to separate it.

Also- The title will make more sense once the next part is posted.

Enjoy. x

**About**: Rachel/Quinn. Unholy Trinity.

**Spoilers**: None, really. Canon up until "On My Way". I will be completely disregarding Quinn's accident and a few other details from the episode. Also, I'll be adding in my own interpretation of how I think the deleted scene would have gone…had it not been deleted.

**Rating**: T, for some language.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. That'd be nice though, wouldn't it?

* * *

Quinn was crushed and she didn't want to be here right now, with Rachel and the other glee club girls getting their bridesmaid dresses fitted, while Rachel was looking at herself in the mirror wearing what she deemed to be the perfect dress.

Actually, this was the last place that Quinn wanted to be. The sight of Rachel, in that wedding dress, it made her want to cry. For several reasons. One of them being is that the girl looked so happy and Quinn was convinced that Rachel wouldn't always have that happiness that shined in her eyes. Not with this high school romance that was turning too serious way too fast. A silly high school romance between a girl who has wonderful and attainable dreams that have to happen…and a boy, who doesn't know what the hell he wants out of life, changing his mind every two days about what career he would pursue.

She stood by what she told Rachel that one day, _"If you really want to be happy, you're going to have to say goodbye."_But the girl had done the opposite. She accepted Finns proposal and now everything was moving by so fast that it made Quinn feel sick, mentally and even physically. She could constantly feel her insides turning and would have rushes of anxiety, that this really was the end. The end of what could be an amazing future for Rachel…the end before it had even really begun.

Quinn also felt like it was the end of herself, of her heart, she couldn't help the way she felt about Rachel. She tried for so long to deny it, to squash it down and push it to the back of her mind. By throwing insults and slushies at the girl to push her away, make Rachel hate her, but for some reason, it drew her closer. All these thoughts were making her want to vomit.

Rachel knew where Quinn stood. She knew the girl's opinion, but she was trying her hardest not to care because all she wanted right now was Quinn's support. She was ever so thankful, today, though, that Quinn had come along with her and the rest of the girls to the bridal shop. But Quinn wasn't speaking much and she didn't look very happy. Actually, she kind of had on that "Scary Quinn" face as Finn had been known to call it. She looked beautiful in the pink bridesmaid dress, it was a good color on her. Despite the fact that Quinn was sitting on a bench in the corner of the room, brooding, and being as far away from Rachel as she could be without not being there at all, Rachel still found her to be breathtaking. The blonde really could take her breath away and sometimes that scared Rachel. But it didn't matter, not anymore. She's made her decision. She's marrying Finn, in two days directly regionals, with the whole Glee club as witness.

Santana strode over to Quinn and sat down next to her, "What's your deal, Q? You look like someone ran over your cat and then giftwrapped it and gave it to you as a gift."

Quinn rose an eyebrow in question, staring straight ahead, "You have a sick mind," her voice was hallow and emotionless.

Santana shrugged, "Yeah, well, whatever. I just want to know why the hell you're looking so miserable. Just wanting to offer my homegirl a little help. If you need it…" she trailed off when she realized Quinn's mind was elsewhere and she wasn't going to be responding.

Santana followed her line of sight, realizing that this whole time she's been sitting here with Quinn and speaking to her, never once has the blonde actually looked at her.

Quinn's hazel eyes were stuck on Rachel Berry, brimming with tears – and at the same time, she had a scowl on her face. Only Quinn Fabray could pull off so many emotions in one facial expression. Her eyes were one of the most vulnerable parts about her. She could but on a brave face and carry herself like nothing ever bothered her, but one look into those eyes and they would tell you every single thing Quinn couldn't say with her voice. Looking weak, feeling inadequate, it was something Quinn didn't like to show. Who did? But ever since Rachel approached her in the bathroom, weeks ago, she hasn't been able to keep up the smiles, reassurances, and the head-bitch-in-charge attitude she always used to carry.

"Oh," Santana whispered quietly to herself, silently working it out in her head why Quinn had been looking so pained since the announcement that Berry and Frankenteen would be getting hitched. Honestly, the thought of the marriage made Santana want to gag, but she had told Rachel that she fully supported her decision to be unhappy with Finn for the rest of her life, that love is love.

Right now, though, Santana knew she needed to do something. Her and Quinn have been friends for a long time. Back and forth between being friends and enemies, was actually a more accurate description, but the point is – is that they have always had each others backs and always will. Santana looked up to see Brittany staring at her, a look of confusion on the girls face. Santana tilted her head toward Quinn and then to the exit of the shop. Brittany got the message. The Unholy Trinity stuck together. Through all the drama and the bullshit– they started high school together and they would be ending it together.

Santana took Quinn's hand and squeezed gently, the blonde turned to face her, tears still trying not to make their way down her cheeks.

"What do you say to getting the hell out of here? Have a night with just me, you, and Britt. Like old times?

Quinn smiled sadly, but appreciatively, "That sounds perfect, actually."

A few feet away, Brittany was talking to the girl who was the cause of Quinn's grief.

"That dress is really pretty, Rachel, you look awesome. But I look better," Brittany nodded, agreeing with herself.

Rachel stared back at Brittany with a blank face, wondering if that was all she had to say, but it wasn't.

"Oh," Brittany suddenly remembered, "Yeah. Me, Santana, and Quinn are leaving. I don't think you're invited. Quinn's sad."

Santana had to hold back a laugh at that, Brittany was always so honest and serious with everything she said and probably didn't even realize it.

Rachel's eyes widened, confusion written all over her face, "Wait. I– I thought we were all going to spend the day together, getting our dresses fit and figuring out arrangements for a small reception after the wedding. A girl's day. One where we can all try and be friends for once."

Santana scoffed, "Cute idea, Berry, but I don't see that happening. You have a couple of the other girls here. Our dresses are fitted, the three of us are good to go."

Rachel went from looking confused to sad in a matter of seconds, "But–"

Santana held a hand up to stop the girl from talking, "Just drop it. Regionals are in two days and we want to win, we should really be focusing on that, but apparently this is more important and it looks like you've got it under control."

Quinn had just been standing idly by, her eyes glues to floor beneath her and her hand still grasped in Santana's. She'd been trying not to hear any of this, but it was all so much. Trying on dresses, the chatter about the wedding, how great Finn is. That one, in particular, made her extremely sick to her stomach. She'd been with Finn. And he just– he can't be Rachel's future. She's meant for something special. Somewhere more than Lima and someone more than Finn.

Rachel nodded slowly to the words Santana spoke, sad to see the girls in such a rush to leave, and then quietly she said, "I just don't understand."

That was it. Quinn snapped. She snapped because she was angry, because she was sad, and because they were in fucking high school, and none of this should be happening right now.

They should be out at the movies or the mall or something. Not in a damn bridal shop picking out dresses. Finn and Rachel's futures weren't even set in stone yet, nothing ever was, and this was just all incredibly stupid.

"What is there to understand, Rachel?" Quinn blurted out, anger flaring up in her hazel eyes, "I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!"

Rachel looked shocked, "Quinn.."

Quinn started shaking her head, "I– I can't watch you marry him."

"I know you think we're too young and that Finn is only going to bring me down but I love him. I'm in love with him and he makes me happy. We can make a future together, one that will work. I just– I thought you were going to be my friend and be here for me through all of this. I'm hurt, and to be honest, I'm really disappointed that you're choosing to do this right now. Let me be happy, let me have this, Quinn," Rachel's eyes were pleading.

Quinn was stunned to silence, unable to say anything. She wanted Rachel to be happy, just not with Finn.

Santana stepped in, taking the lead, "We'll be there at the wedding, Berry, but right now we need to go. See you at school." With that settled, the three girls left.

* * *

"God, I cannot believe that freaking dwarf. I mean, yeah, I told her that I supported her decision to be unhappy with Finn for the rest of her life, but I didn't think they actually would go this far and be this serious. Getting married right after regionals? What the hell is with that?" Santana started ranting once it was just the three of them, no longer at the bridal shop.

"Santana", Quinn begged, "Please…don't."

"No, nuh uh. You are not getting out of this one, Q. We're gonna talk about this, whether you like it or not, 'cause to be honest, seeing you all sad and moping around is kind of bringing me down and I'm a little sick of it."

"San, be nice," Brittany said, gently berating her girlfriend.

The Latina rolled her eyes, it was almost near impossible for her not to listen to something Brittany said. Santana Lopez was whipped and she didn't hate it even a little bit.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled, "Fine. I'm sorry Quinn. I have my suspicions but I just wish we could know for sure what the hell this is all about. You can't be this pissed off just because two people are deciding to get married."

Brittany nodded, agreeing with Santana, "Yeah, I mean it might not work out, right? So this isn't the end of the world."

"She's making a mistake," Quinn said so quietly the girls barely heard her, but the words were there. Brittany settled herself closer to Quinn and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her in anyway that she could. Quinn accepted and appreciated it.

These girls really were her best friends. The unholy trinity. Brittany was kind, sweet, and humble and really just the comic relief of their little group. If she wasn't around. Quinn and Santana would have probably scratched each others eyes out by now. They had come close, at the beginning of last year, when their friendship was at a lull. Brittany and Santana would always be joined at the hip but Quinn sort of just drifted through life. At least these days, she did. Anyway, Santana was honest to fault, fierce as hell and had a small soft side that rarely ever seen. The girl meant no harm. Well, okay, sometimes she did. Quinn's traits fell somewhere in the middle of the other two girls. Not as first, definitely not. She had been sickeningly sweet and manipulative and would do what it took to get her to the top. Of the social pyramid and the cheerleading pyramid.

Her change, though, she owed it to Rachel. Most of it, at least. Quinn was at a loss. She didn't understand herself and she did not understand Rachel Berry. Anything Rachel had asked of her – advice, seducing Finn to see if he really loved Rachel, doing a duet with Sam, not telling Figgin's about Puck and Shelby – she had done it all. It scared her to think that she would probably do anything this girl asked her to do.

This girl that she thought she once hated. She realized it wasn't hate at all. It was fear and insecurities. She was scared of Rachel – because of how talented the girl was, how no matter how many times people tried to bring her down, she wouldn't waver. She was insecure because she wished she had that confidence. Quinn's confidence came from tearing down other people and stealing theirs.

But most of all, most of all – she was scared of Rachel because of how the girl made her feel. It took her this long to figure it out and she feels like an idiot. It took Finn proposing to Rachel, and Rachel saying yes, to make Quinn realize how much she cared for her. How much she loved her. That she was in love with her and now it felt like Rachel was slipping away so quickly and Quinn had no idea how to get her back, how to stop all this madness from happening.

"Yeah, she is," Santana agreed, "but we said we would be at the wedding."

"Correction, you said we would be at the wedding," Quinn said, her voice suddenly louder than it had been seconds ago, and it was only gaining more intensity, "I was serious back there at the shop when I told her I couldn't watch it happen. I tried to her show my support. But that was me taking it back, okay?"

"I think we should get some ice cream," Brittany started when she saw the anger flash in Santana's eyes at Quinn's tone of voice, "It might make you feel better, Quinn."

Neither girl acknowledged Brittany.

Quinn's arms were crossed tightly and she was making no movements, the scowl on her face looked to be permanent and all Santana wanted to do was just slap it off her face

Instead, she stood silently, waiting. This was Quinn, she knew something was coming and she wasn't going to force it more than she already had – even though she really hadn't said much, at least she thought, Quinn had just kind of snapped. Brittany stayed silent as well, the three girls had known each long enough to know how they worked when it came to anger and sadness and things like this.

After what had felt like hours, but had probably only been a few minutes, Quinn took a long deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhaled and mumbled something.

"Didn't quite hear you, there, Quinn," Santana spoke, trying very hard to keep the animosity out of her voice.

"I said I love her," Quinn's hazel eyes looked glassy and she sounded so small and fragile. She even looked that way.

Santana thought back to when they were in New York for Nationals last year:

* * *

_"Everybody's already in the other room working," Santana said to Quinn, a bit forcefully and impatiently– because she's had to wait for her to get out of the bathroom longer than she wanted to– Although, now she was following Quinn back into the main part of their hotel room, Brittany trailing behind her._

_"Oh yeah?" Quinn answered back, coolly, "Is Mr. Schue in there? Because I think I'm gonna tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off."_

_"You can't do that, he'll have to suspend them", Brittany spoke, trying to be the voice of reason in whatever way she could._

_When Quinn got started like this, she was nearly impossible to talk down._

_"And then there goes our chances at nationals… Darn!" Sarcasm and apathy were dripping from Quinn's voice. She just didn't care at this point. At least, that's what she was letting on._

_It was Santana's turn now and she wasn't in the mood, "You know what? We get it. You're pissed about Finn dumping you're sweet ass. Get over it."_

_"I don't want to get over it! Okay?" Quinn shouted._

_"The only person that you're sabotaging here is yourself", Good job Santana, provoke her more, she thought to herself_

_"I don't care about some stupid show choir competition!" She was still shouting, only this time she was basically right up in Santana's face. Santana didn't flinch but Brittany's eyes widened, having no idea what she should do, if there was even anything she could do._

_"Well you should! Because this is the one chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves!"_

_Quinn's eyes were shining with unshed tears and her when she spoke, her voice was small, "Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls?" Santana scoffed but Quinn continued, no longer angry, just sad, "So why can't we have our dreams come true?"_

_"She has love. Tina has it. Even Zizes hooks up." She. Quinn couldn't even say Rachel's name._

_Quinn was crying now, she exhaled and sat down on the bed her back had been facing. Santana joined her on one side, Brittany on the other. They knew now that what the girl needed wasn't a fight, but some friends. It was obvious she was feeling lonely. It was really in only in front of these two that Quinn would show her vulnerability._

_"I just want somebody to love me."_

_Nationals went on to happen. Finn and Rachel kissed on stage. They lost._

* * *

The puzzle that is Quinn and her angsty bullshit about Rachel's approaching marriage is now fitting it's pieces together quite nicely in Santana's brain. She's starting to understand it all now.

After nationals, once the school year had finished – Quinn had virtually dropped off the face of the planet. Neither Brittany nor Santana had heard from her. Returning from the summer pink-haired, pierced, tattooed, and apparently she had picked up a smoking habit. Santana didn't know what the hell was going on at the time. It had been random. Or maybe it really wasn't. It did all start after their junior year.

Santana remembered she once thought that her being a closet lesbian and a judgmental bitch meant she had excellent gaydar, but she never picked up on this. Thinking about it now, she really should have. Because how more obvious could it have been? Sure, herself and Brittany slept around with guys and everyone. Quinn? No way. She would date guys but for social status only. Sleeping with Puck was a drunken mistake. Apart from that, she was always pushing boys hands off of her when they got to close. The rest of the time was spent tormenting Berry, like Quinn had nothing better to do with her time.

"It was never about Finn," Santana whispered, somewhat to herself before looking right to Quinn, "You've always had the hots for that animal sweater and knee sock wearing hobbit. Oh my god. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Rachel's actually kind of really hot, Santana. And I have no idea what a hobbit is but it doesn't sound very nice," Brittany deadpanned.

Quinn chuckled a little at that but then she shut her eyes, covered her face with her hands, and groaned. This was all too much.

Santana joined Quinn's other side, the one Brittany wasn't occupying, and felt a strong sense of Déjà vu. Like there were back in New York and all Quinn was wanting, and probably now needing, was love.

"It'll be okay," Santana said, hoping she sounded sensitive, but sensitivity was never one of her strong suits.

Quinn placed her head on the girls shoulder– one hand linked with Brittany's and the other with Santana's– and nodded, trying to convince herself it would be okay but the anxiety just kept building.

"Rachel's getting married," Quinn whispered.

"Then do something about it, show up there that day and get your damn girl," Santana urged.

Quinn shook her head, "I can't. I'm not going."

"Then you're a coward," she pulled her hand away from Quinn's and stood up, visibly frustrated.

"Santana!" Brittany chided, raising her voice which never happened,

"It's okay, Britt, she's right. I just– I can't." Quinn ran her hand through her hair.

"Well I can. Berry needs to know."

Quinn shrugged, she had no fight left in her. No energy to argue with Santana and tell her not to. She didn't care. This was her giving up and she had to wonder when became this pathetic. Hear Cheerio wouldn't have sat by, she would have just gotten up and taken what she wanted but she was feeling so conflicted. And the issue that Rachel was a girl had never even popped up in her mind. Which was weird, considering her upbringing and the image that needed to be held if you were a Fabray. At least, that's how it was when her dad was still around. Neither Santana nor Brittany had even so much as blinked when Quinn admitted to being in love with Rachel. To them, it was just normal, accepted. That's how it should be.

She loved Rachel and Rachel was marrying Finn Hudson. Fuck.

"Fine," she muttered to Santana. Quinn couldn't stand up and tell Rachel – that was cowardice. But she had a friend willing to fight for while she couldn't and she would accept that, gratefully. It made her feel like less of a coward, but a little more weak.

She couldn't go down without some kind of fight, thought, even if someone had to fight for her.

"Santana," she whispered. The girl just quirked an eyebrow, waiting for Quinn to continue.

"Thank you. You too, Brittany."

Santana hated feeling like a big puddle of mush, but she couldn't help right now. She strode over to where Quinn and Brittany were sitting and hugged the two of them. Mumbling something that sounded like an "I love you guys" and then saying that they were the Unholy Trinity, and would always have each others backs and she knows they would all do the same if the situation were reversed.

Santana was sure of one thing: Quinn would get her girl.


	2. Part 2

They were at the courthouse now, regionals had gone wonderfully. They won and Rachel thought she put on a great performance but she was finding it hard to celebrate and be happy. Which wasn't a good thing, considering she was going to be getting married within the next hour. The only person on her mind right now was Quinn. The blonde hadn't talked to her since the incident at the bridal store. She had avoided all eye contact with Rachel and had let it be known, just be her body language, that she needed to be left alone. Rachel tried to respect that but now her hands were literally itching to grab her phone and text Quinn. Everyone else was already there. Everyone but Quinn and that wasn't how Rachel wanted it to be.

She rounded the corner, cell phone in hand, and there was Finn, standing in the hallway. He looked handsome, happy, and way too eager. She smiled and started toward him.

"Wow, Rachel. You.. you just…you look.." Finn always did have a way with words.

"You do too," she answered back, "You ready to go in there?"

"Just– just– just.. Hold on, just a second," He stuttered out, "I just wanna take a second. Just to remember this. Us."

This was suddenly seeming all so real now. The way he was speaking to her, the wedding gown she was in, and how he was in his tuxedo.

When she was younger, she had dreamed of this moment. Getting married. Of course, in those dreams she was older – had already won a Tony award – and was completely happy with the life she was living. The wedding was still small, but all her thought had been put into it and it was her perfect wedding. Just what she wanted. It didn't take place in a court house while she was in high school. Those dreams of her future had been perfect, with the perfect marriage and perfect career. The weird thing was, though, that there was always something missing in those dreams. More like someone. In the dreams, her significant other never had a face, was never a man or a woman. Just a shadowy figure. And even now, when she would have those dreams, it wasn't Finn standing in front of her or next to her when she was actually living out all those dreams. _Still_ a shadowy figure. She was getting lost in her thoughts. What was she doing? No. No, she was doing what she wanted. She loved Finn. She was happy. She did want this, right?

"Rach, uh, you okay?" Finn asked, when he realized Rachel had gone somewhere else in her mind.

Rachel looked up to see Finn, then looked down to her hands and realized she had typed out a message. When did that happen? It was to Quinn and read:_ Please. I need my friend here_. She hit the send button.

She smiled at her fiancé, reassuredly, "Yes, Finn, I'm fine. Great, actually."

He nodded, "Well, Ms. Hudson-Berry, everybody's waiting," Finn held his arm out for Rachel to take.

They walked and talked a little longer before she left to join her fathers and bridesmaids and Finn went to speak to his parents and get the guys ready.

* * *

The glee club girls were gathered in a waiting area, wearing their pink bridesmaid dresses. Also joined by Rachel's fathers, Mr. Schuester, and Coach Sylvester. Everyone was waiting around somewhat impatiently– biting nails, tapping shoes on the ground, humming random show tunes – it was irritating Santana to no end. Everyone said they would be here to support the two but it was no lie that everyone was really against it. Kurt had spoken up several times before. Both Finn's and Rachel's parents had tried to put a stop to it.

Quinn.. She had tried harder than anyone else. Not only because getting married in high school was a pretty dumb thing to do and not just because Rachel was basically throwing her dreams away, but because Quinn was in love her and Rachel was so oblivious.

Maybe loving somebody meant letting them go, letting them be happy. But as far as Santana was concerned, it was Finn who needed to let Rachel go. He had no future plans. No way would they survive together in New York. Rachel would have NYADA and Quinn had Yale. They had futures for themselves and they could have a future with each other. Santana didn't know why she was even thinking all of this right now, Berry drove her crazy, but if that's who Quinn's in love with then she's going to stand by and support her one-hundred percent. In fact, Santana was just waiting for the perfect time to speak up, because she told Quinn she would.

Rachel was pacing back and forth, checking her cell phone every few seconds, to see if she had a new message or to type another message out. Messages to which no replies were coming. She'd already sent about five texts to Quinn. All saying somewhat of the same thing.

_I need you here._

_I need my friend._

_Where are you?_

_You said you'd be here._

"Face it, Quinn's not coming. She said she wasn't going to stand around and watch this freakshow go down, so she isn't," Santana voiced, her tone and face both showing boredom. She was annoyed with Rachel's frantic pacing and was trying very hard not to roll her eyes at the girl in the wedding gown. With how often Rachel was checking her cell phone– obviously more focused on Quinn being there than she was focused with the wedding itself – Santana decided that right now was the perfect time.

How could Rachel be so blind?

"No. You– you said the three of you would be here, where's Quinn?," Rachel said desperately.

Santana shook her head disbelievingly, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Finn asked, brightly, clearly oblivious to what sort of conversation was about to go down.

_Fucking great_, Santana thought to herself, Finn _would_ walk in at just this moment. He had a knack for screwing things up. Nationals, with the kiss. He'd broken Rachel's nose that one time. He outed Santana in the hallway which someone overheard and led to her being nationally outed.

With Santana thinking back on all of that, now all she really wanted to do was stand up and just punch Finn in the face. She was kind of angry now.

"Get that Quinn's not here because she doesn't want to see you fuck up Rachel's life," Santana spat out.

There were a few gasps heard throughout the room and a few people called out Santana's name to chide her. Finn was just standing there looking confused, his eyebrows furrowed, face kind of crinkled up but he had heard what she said he just didn't think it was true. Or the time and place.

"Santana, that's really not cool," Finn started, walking toward the girl.

Rachel held an arm out, silently telling Finn to stay where he is, "Finn, it's fine. Santana, I have already heard this numerous times. I don't think you underst–"

"No! You're the one that doesn't get it, Berry!" Santana was getting worked up, "Like, are you deaf? If you've heard this so many times than why are you still going through with it?"

"Because I love him!"

Santana cringed and then addressed everyone in the room, "Are you all really okay with this?"

Everyone sort of lowered their head, afraid to speak up.

Except Kurt, "I've already said my piece. But Rachel, Finn, please just think about this. Would waiting a few more years really be the worst thing?"

"We don't have to listen to this, Rachel," Finn said angrily.

"Finn, just– just hold on," Rachel pleaded.

"No! We're going to miss our spot if we wait any longer, Rach, it's now or never."

"Oh, just take a seat, fetus face," snapped Santana.

Rachel shook her head, baffled. Nothing was going the way she had wanted it. This was supposed to be a happy and joyous occasion, isn't that what weddings were for? To celebrate the love between two people when the time was finally right. Rachel wasn't feeling a lot of love right now. The air in the room was actually very hostile and the mood had been ruined. And Quinn. Quinn wasn't here.

"Just let me text Quinn again to see if she's coming," she said weakly.

"She's not coming," Santana said, for what she felt was the millionth time.

"Why do you sound so sure every time you say that? You said just a few days ago that all of you would be here."

"Yeah, well, Quinn and I have had a few talks since then."

Brittany was by Santana's side now. If Santana was going to be completely honest she didn't really want this to be a huge public spectacle. She just wanted to stop the wedding from happening but it wasn't exactly looking like that was going to happen right now.

"Talks about what?" the brunette asked.

"You know what.." Santana began, "Actually, can we talk about this in private?"

"No," answered Finn, "Anything you're going to say to her, you can say to me."

"Back off, you do not own her."

"Santana, please, just tell me," Rachel begged.

"Fine," she relented, "If that's what you want. Quinn isn't here because she's in fucking love with you," Santana said each word with strong emphasis, trying to really get the point across. She didn't know how she could be any clearer.

"Santana, now you're just being stupid and kind of a bitch. You– you just don't want anyone to be happy, do you?" Finn asked.

Brittany spoke up, "Don't call my girlfriend stupid. Or a bitch. It's bullying and I won't stand for it."

"Fine. Sorry," though he sounded anything but sincere, "It'– just– Quinn is not gay. She's my ex girlfriend. She's– she is not in love with my current girlfriend. Plus, Quinn dated Sam and Puck."

Santana burst out in laughter, "I dated Sam and Puck, and you. And trust me, I'm as gay as the sun is bright. So you'll have to come up with a better argument there, Finnept."

The world had stilled for Rachel. She wasn't hearing anything anymore and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly her dress was too tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe and– and, what did Santana say?

"Take me to her," Rachel said softly, but abrupt. Everyone in the room was arguing and talking amongst themselves but they heard her. She seemed to have gotten everyone's attention.

"Rach– what– what are you doing?" Rachel disregarded Finn for a moment and turned to Santana and repeated the words she said just moments ago.

"Santana, please. Take me to her."

Santana nodded, grabbed her bag, and took her keys out, "You better know what you're doing here, Berry, because if Quinn comes out of this more hurt than she already is, you're going to wish you had just stayed here."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "She's been really sad."

Rachel muttered an "okay" at the two girls and then turned to Finn, who was fuming – he actually looked like he might burst into flames, his face was so red. Santana was surprised that he hadn't kicked over a chair or a trashcan or something. Because that was Finn for you. He acted like a three year old that was throwing a tantrum but maybe this time he would keep that a bit under control.

"Finn…" Rachel begun, but he didn't even let her continue on.

"No– no. You said you wanted to get married! You said after regionals. After regionals and– and we're here, Rachel. So, we're getting married, it's what you wanted. I thought it was what we both wanted," he bordering on angry and sad. Pathetic, almost.

"I thought you loved me," he said.

"I do love you!" Rachel insisted, "but– but we're so young. We can wait until after graduation or even until after we're in New York. There's– there isn't any rush, right?"

"Rach! You just asked Santana to take you to– to Quinn. She's been against us from the start. It's really not cool and if you're walking out that door without marrying me, it looks like you've already made up your mind."

"Finn, just listen to me, okay?"

He shook his head, refusing to hear anything she has to say, "You said you love me. I love you, Rachel. I'm in love with you. I know that being with you for the rest of my life is what I want. But can you say that about me? Are you in love with me?"

She hesitated. She wasn't. Yeah, she had been telling everyone that she was in love with him but that was before this situation started to be so real. So life changing. Picking out dresses and making arrangements, spending time with her friends, that was all fun. But after that, after that would be marriage. Living together, saving money – they didn't have a place or any of their own money. There was so much that hadn't been considered.

Then when she got here to the courthouse and saw Finn standing in front of her, she remembered all of her dreams for a beautiful wedding and having a Tony award and a very happy and successful life. Her dreams of the past never showed who the person of her dreams was. And her dreams in present, of the future, they still didn't show who that person was. But the image was getting clearer each day and it wasn't Finn.

Rachel Berry was hating herself right about now and she needed to get the hell out of this place and out this dress, she couldn't bear to be around these people. Her parents, Finn's parents – they had been right. Kurt had been right. Quinn, she had been right. Everyone else, they tried to show their support but now that this was all happening and crashing down around her, she could see the relief on their faces.

She was crying, she didn't know how long she had been, but she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks now as she faced Finn, straight on, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry," he looked devastated and was clearly at a loss for words. Which shocked most everyone who was standing witness. The explosion would come sometime later, but right now there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn't say anything to anyone else either.

Rachel looked over in the direction of where Santana and Brittany were and looked at them pleadingly. Santana wanted to slap Rachel for putting everyone through this but the wedding wasn't happening and that was a start.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note**: I was going to end it with this chapter and just have the story be three parts. But when I start typing, more things just keep coming forth. So this is not the last chapter. I'll keep it going for a while. I don't know. Input would be nice.

I made this chapter a bit long because I don't update at a fast pace. So hopefully this can pass as enough for the time being. Or maybe I'll have an update sooner than I think. We'll see.

This hasn't been proofread. All my mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism, and even kind words and reviews, are appreciated. Thanks. xx

* * *

Santana was going soft. Because she felt for Rachel and a little bit for Finn and every person that had to suffer through that whole horrific scene. She definitely felt for Quinn, whom she knows went straight home after regional's and shut herself in her room.

_Shit_, Santana thought to herself. She had to call and warn Quinn that they were on their way to her house. She dialed the girls number, after four rings, Quinn picked up.

"What?" said a sleepy and disgruntled voice over the phone line.

"Were you sleeping?" Santana asked, annoyed. She would have loved to have taken a nap or been able to spend some time with Brittany, after regionals, or swapping sweet lady kisses. Anything but this to be honest.

"What do you want, Santana? Is the– the wedding– is it over?"

"Yup", Santana answered, smugly, not caring that Rachel could her, "It never even had the chance to begin."

"Oh," Quinn's voice was ever so quiet.

"Yeah, anyway, we're coming over," Santana insisted, "So get your ass out of bed, Fabray. We'll be there in thirty."

Santana ended the call before Quinn could argue. She didn't even bother telling Quinn that they had Rachel with them.

"Santana, if it isn't asking too much, could we actually please stop by my house first? I would really like to get out of this dress," Rachel expressed.

"It is asking too much. Do you not realize the hell we just went through? Not only back there, but dealing with Quinn the past few days? She's been a mess."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry," Rachel said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's okay, Rachel. San's just worried about Quinn." Brittany assured, "Both mine and Santana's duffel bags from the cheerio's are in the back. There's changes of clothes in there, if you don't mind wearing sweatpants and, like, a t-shirt."

"That's fine. Thank you, Brittany."

Santana scoffed. She could understand why Rachel was being a bit solemn and all but, seriously, come on. The way Santana sees it, they just did her a huge favor. Who the hell knew what would happen between Rachel and Quinn, but all Santana knew now is that Rachel was not marrying that cream puff. They were taking her to Quinn's.

Quinn Fabray's home. The once the head cheerio and basically the head bitch in charge of the entire school. Even when they were only sophomore's. She was hot and smart and now that she's finally gotten over her kind of evil-crazy-baby stealing-scheme, she was kind of one of the sweetest people ever. The real Quinn. Santana preferred angry Quinn a little more, but she loved that girl in every phase she'd gone through.

And In every single one of Quinn's phases, Berry had always been lurking around somewhere in the background. Wanting to be her friend, wanting her nose, wanting to know where she was, always wanting Quinn's approval but not caring what anyone else thought… Wait a minute.

"You love her too!" Santana blurted out. Make the other two girls jump and even herself because wasn't that monologue just happening in her head? She didn't mean to say that out loud. Well. Maybe she did.

"Wh– what? No!" Rachel said in a rush.

"Oh, come off it."

Rachel cleared her throat, "While I will admit that, yes, I do have a few romantic and sexual feelings toward Quinn.. I– I'm not one hundred percent sure how I feel about her. Being in a relationship with her, I mean. I have two gay dads, I'm certainly open-minded and feel that sexuality is fluid but it's just a lot. If someone were to tell me sophomore year that Quinn Fabray, the pretty blonde, had feelings for me I would feel as if it were some kind of joke. It feels like a joke now. She used to have people throw slushies at my face."

"Hm," Santana hummed to herself for a moment, "Yeah. Definitely not a joke. If it were, I wouldn't be a part of it. You aren't my favorite person, but even I have to admit that that's cruel."

"Yeah." Rachel said quietly.

"I think it's hot," Brittany said.

"What's hot, Britt?"

"Rachel and Quinn. I think that would be totally hot. Not as hot as us, obviously. But super hot."

"Yeah, yes" Santana nodded her head, really thinking this over, "Definitely not as hot as us."

"Is this conversation really necessary?" Rachel spat.

Santana ignored her question, "Now that you and Finn are done with, you can really give this Quinn stuff a thought. Since we are almost to her house."

"Finn and I are not done with, Santana."

"Uh, I'm sorry," Santana bit out, an edge to her voice, "But did you not just see what happened back there. You and Finn are broken up. Sorry."

"Was it– was it really that bad?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. Finn looked so mad and his face got really red. I thought he was going to explode and that would be the last time, like, any of us would ever see each other," said Brittany.

"Britts, that is really depressing," said Santana.

"I know. I'm too young to die."

"No, not that," Santana waved a dismissive hand, "I mean the place we would have been at if we died. Rachel and Finn's sham of a wedding."

"Oh. Yeah, that's depressing, too."

"Are either of you aware that I'm still back here?" said Rachel, loudly, wanting to make sure they really did know she still existed.

"Yup," Santana answered, "Just don't care."

Then Santana went right back to talking with Brittany. And Santana had been right. She needed to give this situation a lot of thought.

Finn was a wonderful guy and he really did love her and care about her and he would always try to make her happy. Well, sort of. Sometimes Rachel wondered if Finn really put any thought into words he said and gifts he gave to her. She's vegan, he got her a pig for Christmas. One that would end up dead for someone to eat or something like that. He'd forgotten that fact on more than one occasion – he'd cooked her steak for dinner once. She loved him. Rachel felt like she had repeated the words, "I love him", in her mind over a million times since she'd told Quinn about the engagement. Rachel had always wanted to be Quinn, have what Quinn had. Popularity and Finn. Or so she thought. In relationships she feels that it should be very fifty-fifty. An equal relationship, but sometimes she feels like she puts more of herself into the relationship than Finn even bothers to. She knows that half the time, he only pretends to listen to what she says. She pretends it doesn't hurt her. It does. Finn causes her to feel a lot of guilt over things she knows she shouldn't. Like, New York. He'll always make comments about how they're only going to be moving there, after high school, for her. That makes her feel bad. At this point, she knows that it's true. Finn hasn't found something to do, he doesn't really have a vision or dream of the future. She thinks of what Quinn had told her not too long ago.

_I'd hate the idea of dragging an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future._

Those words were just now starting to settle within and make sense. The last thing she wanted to do was think of Finn as an anchor, as something that's only going to be bringing her down. She wouldn't have time to worry about him when they are in New York. She would have school and auditions and rehearsals. She would also probably need a small job, a just a couple days a week or maybe on the weekends, so she would have some pocket money. Finn would have to take care of himself. He could do that, couldn't he? He doesn't even pick out his own clothes nor does he do his own laundry. But– but that didn't mean he couldn't make it in New York.

They would have each other, right? He has her.

_Oh._

"Oh," Rachel said again, quietly, but out loud this time.

She wasn't in love with Finn. Yes, she loved him but.. Here she was, having just ran out of her own wedding because she's not in love him and she was still thinking about her New York plans and having him there with her. She didn't want him, she just didn't want to be alone. Finn was safe and comfortable and as reliable as she really needed him to be. However, he had nothing figured out and she had everything figured out. Sometimes, at the end of a really stressful, important and exciting day, she would go home and write down everything that had happened – Then she would pick a song to go with each big event that occurred that day. For in the future, when there would be a feature length film about her life. That's how much she had figured out.

She was Rachel Berry. Talented, driven, and had her whole life planned out and ahead of her, meaning she would get to carry out all of those plans. Suddenly, Finn wasn't fitting into those plans as perfectly as she once thought he did.

Rachel understood now.

"Berry!" Santana said, practically yelling, pulling Rachel from her thoughts.

Rachel jumped at the sound of Santana's voice, not realizing the car had stopped moving, "What?"

"We're here. We've been here. Change out of that ridiculous dress, please. Before we get into Quinn's. She is not going to want to see you wearing that."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, jumping out of the car along with Santana, so Rachel could change with at least some privacy, as much privacy as you can have in a car.

"She would probably be happier seeing it on the floor of her bedroom."

Santana nodded, deciding that, instead of correcting her girlfriend and telling her what she really meant, Brittany was actually right. Quinn definitely would much rather have that dress off of Rachel. With Berry in her bedroom, wearing nothing. Santana cringed and shook her head, just as quickly as she had started nodding, not wanting that image in her mind.

"Vomit," she whispers under her breath.

Rachel appeared from the car moments later, dressed in one of the girls clothes, looking more casual than anyone had ever seen her appear. However, she was tense and the look on her face indicated that she was nervous, she had no idea what to do now that she was outside of Quinn's house. Santana looked at her with a pointed look, as if urging her to go knock on the front door. Rachel only shrugged. This was unlike her, she usually always prepared for anything but, okay, she just left her fiance at the courthouse on their wedding day. To go to speak to a girl who is apparently in love with her and those are feelings that Rachel just might possibly reciprocate.

She breathed deep a few times and told herself a few words of encouragement before proceeding up the walkway and to the front door, she turned around and noticed that Brittany and Santana had not followed her. Instead, the two cheerleaders were pressed against the car, making out. Rachel rolled her eyes and spoke loudly, in order to get their attention.

"Excuse me!" she bellowed, neither girls moved away from each other and Rachel cleared her throat, "I really don't believe that this is the correct time for you two to…" she waved an arm toward them, not knowing how to even finish that sentence.

Santana pulled her mouth away from Brittany's and sighed in frustration at Rachel's interruption, "Actually, this is exactly the right time. So, you go and talk to Quinn and Britts and I will be right here waiting if Quinn needs to talk. Just in case shit hits the fan or something and this goes just as bad as your marriage attempt."

"You– you're not coming in?"

Santana understood the girl's hesitation, so she tried to be as sensitive as she was capable of, "Look, Berry, you need to talk to Quinn on your own. She might be a bit pissed at me when she see's you at the door because I didn't tell her you were with us, but she'll get over it. This really has been a long time coming and you're blind if you really think that the only person you're in love with Finnessa, because let's be real here – You wouldn't be here if you didn't feel something for her. So get your ass in there and fix this. We'll be waiting right here."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, Santana," she added quietly.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't screw it up."

* * *

Quinn opened the door and wasn't greeted by the faces of Brittany and Santana, much to her surprise. Her eyes widened at the sight of Rachel, standing before her in what looked like to be Santana's sweats and t-shirt. It was weird seeing Rachel that way, but she didn't hate it.

"Hi," she whispered, confusion etched upon her face. Quinn was scared that if she talked too loudly, Rachel would somehow disappear in a puff of smoke or something and this would all just be a dream. Because, if Quinn were being honest, the last person she expected to see today was Rachel, but Rachel was also the person she wanted to see most. But no way would Quinn ever show up at that sham of a wedding. She didn't have to and Santana had mentioned on the phone that the wedding never happened, but when Quinn was told that they were on their way, she never would have guessed that Rachel Berry would be included in that "we".

"Hi," Rachel whispered just as quietly as Quinn had, "Uh– I– Quinn, can we– may we please talk?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow at the Rachel's uncharacteristic stuttering, "Yeah," she answered, not moving.

Rachel looked at the blonde for a moment, tilting her head sideways, giving her a funny look.

"Oh," Quinn laughed awkwardly, finally noticing they were standing in the doorway, she stepped aside and let the shorter girl in.

Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother, wasn't at home. So, the blonde led Rachel into the living room so they could talk. It just seemed like the safest place if something were to go wrong. Rachel could just walk right out the front door and Quinn could flee upstairs, to her bedroom. She hoped that wouldn't happen, she didn't want to fight or argue with Rachel. It really had been bad enough when they were at the bridal shop a few days ago and not talking to Rachel or paying her any attention over the couple of days had really been sort of excruciating and difficult. She was hurting, but she didn't want Rachel to hurt. She'd spent so long tormenting her during their sophomore year of high school and a little bit during their junior year, she had come to care for this girl so much. She'd really always had an attraction to her, it was part of the reason she was terrible to the girl. Quinn knows that doesn't make any sense, but she would explain it as trying to push Rachel from her so she wouldn't have to feel the way she did about her. It didn't work. Rachel only tried to be her friend more so, never letting Quinn escape her.

Now, escaping Rachel Berry was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Hurting Rachel, though she'd done it purposely in the past, was not in her plans for the future. If there was a future. She was getting ahead of herself.

Once they were seated, Quinn cleared her throat, "Where are Brittany and Santana?" she asked, not really caring, but needing to say something to break the silence that had settled between them.

"They're outside. Probably in the car, now, doing something I would rather not picture them doing," she answered promptly, scrunching her nose a little in disgust.

Quinn chuckled softly, "If you're around them enough, you get used to their inappropriately timed displays of…affection."

Rachel smiled softly and then sobered immediately, wanting to talk about the reason she was her, "I walked out of my wedding."

"Oh."

Rachel, "Yes, that's why I'm here actually."

Quinn nodded slowly, trying to figure out where Rachel was going with this, "Where– um, Finn. What about Finn?" Once again, Quinn didn't really care. Not about Finn Hudson, anyway. Part of her wanted to hate Finn, for having who she wanted to be with, but at the same time she really envied him. For having who she wanted.

Rachel looked away for a moment and took a deep breath, "Santana seems to believe that by walking out of the courthouse without marrying Finn, I broke up with him. Finn and I still need to talk and we need to figure out where we stand with one another but before I make a decision concerning my relationship with him, I need to talk with you."

"You love him," Quinn stated, her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes," Rachel answered without second thought. Quinn shut her eyes, not wanting or needing to hear this, and Rachel noticed. Taking in Quinn's face, her shut eyes and the almost pained expression that took over her face. The pain was so apparent even though her eyes weren't open. Rachel was actually thankful for that. Quinn's eyes always showed so much emotion, always gave away her true feelings even if she kept the rest of herself appear completely stoic.

"I do love him, of course I do. I care about him very much but…I'm- I'm not in love with him." Quinn continued to sit still in the same position, taking deep breaths, and Rachel continued on, "I'm conflicted, Quinn. That's why I'm here. I'm confused and I'm not sure–"

Quinn cut Rachel off, "Look, I've told you how I feel about your relationship and your plan to get married and take…him to New York with you. I've already told you, so if you're here seeking more advice, I can't do it. I just– I can't, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head with fervor, "No!" she said trying to get Quinn to calm down, she really isn't here to ask for advice. She knows that her and Finn are over, she knows it's something she's been trying to deny for a long time. It was inevitable and waiting to happen, but she hasn't discussed anything with him yet. She knows that deciding to continue to be with him after today would possibly be a huge mistake on her part. She needs to start taking care of herself, not him.

"Then why are you here!" Quinn demanded, more than asked. She ran her hand over her face, showing that she was frustrated. She also might have been trying to rub at her eyes before the tears threatened to fall.

"For you," the brunette answered, simply and quietly, "I'm here for you, Quinn."

Quinn really didn't understand. She's not stupid, she's never been stupid. Well, not when it comes to conversing with someone, anyway. But Rachel always threw her off her game. All she knew was that the girl she's in love with is sitting beside her right now and she's feeling so many conflicting emotions and she has no idea how to react to them. She doesn't know whether to scream, laugh, or cry.

Quinn is confused and irritated and god, Rachel is so beautiful. Quinn tries to calm her mind for a just a few seconds and looks at Rachel. Really looks at her and just takes in her appearance. She tries to think rationally, she about why Rachel is really here. Why she's out of her dress and not going through with the wedding. Yes, Rachel said she wasn't in love with Finn, but Rachel doesn't back away from things. She never flees.

Yet, here she is, having fled her wedding, and she's now here with Quinn. Sitting a cushion away on a couch before Quinn in sweats and a t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail. Rachel had taken down the way she had her hair for the wedding in the car on the way to Quinn's and hastily pulled it back. She wanted to rid any remnants from her almost wedding away from her appearance. Her makeup was soft and she was wearing sneakers that weren't her own. It wasn't Rachel Berry at all, her appearance, but Quinn loved it and seeing her look a little disheveled was actually a breath of fresh air and quite a wonderful sight. Quinn noticed that her anger and frustration had been replaced with longing and want. Need, maybe.

"Rachel, I really don't know what that means." Quinn said, weakly. Almost too tired to continue with this conversation.

"It means – it means that I'm not in love with Finn. It means that I'm here because I may have developed feelings for you at some point, I'm not sure when, but I have. I have and – and I don't know what to do with those feelings, Quinn, because only over an hour ago, I was going to be Mrs. Hudson–Berry."

"Rachel.." Quinn started but she halted when Rachel held a hand up.

"I was going to get married and if Santana hadn't stopped it, if she hadn't said what it was she said, I might have made what could be the biggest mistake of my life. And I'm only seventeen, it's far too soon to be making a mistake that huge. Though, it would make for an interesting chapter in a book or scene in a movie," she laughed quietly to herself, shook her head when she realized she was getting off track and then began again, "Quinn, there is something here between us. Santana brought it to my attention and I feel a little silly for not noticing before and also a little scared because we've never been simple. As enemies and even now, as friends."

"Yeah," mumbled Quinn. Because while she heard that Rachel's developed feelings for her, she doesn't know what type and she doesn't necessarily like being referred to as Rachel's friend. This has always been painful for her.

"You don't want to just be friends do you?" Rachel asked, deciding that tip-toeing around the elephant in the room wasn't going to be the best way to get anywhere.

"No," the blonde whispered.

"Santana said you were in love with me."

Quinn inwardly cringed, wanting to keep the emotion she was feeling void from her face, "She did, did she?"

Rachel nodded, hesitantly, "Quinn, is it true? Because if it's not, I can just leave and we can pretend that this never happened and just go back to being friends or enemies or whatever you're more comfortable with. We can just avoid each other completely, even."

"I could never avoid you, Rachel. I could try, I have tried but it– it just isn't possible."

"You've tried avoiding me before? Why?"

"What Santana said is true. It has been. The way I used to treat you, it was to push you away but you always pushed back. Always. It felt impossible to ignore you and the– the feelings I had. Feelings I have. So I thought maybe if I made you hate me, you'd stay away. But you were still around because of Glee and Finn and.. It got tiring trying to convince myself that I hate you. I'm– I'm so sorry, Rachel, for all the cruel things I've said and done."

Rachel looked at Quinn sideways, realization washing over her face, "You– you.. All the nicknames you called me and the terrible things you said to me, that– that was all to push me away? You weren't just being mean because I was at the bottom of the social ladder and you were head cheerleader and I wanted to steal your quarterback boyfriend?"

"I was kicked out of my house when my parents found out I was pregnant. I'd already embarrassed my parents enough. If– if they were ever to have found out that I liked you, a girl, I can't even begin to imagine how much worse would happened. Being with Finn, Puck, Sam, and Finn again.. It never felt right. My mom kicked my dad out, you know. I don't feel like I'm constantly walking on eggshells anymore. And things between my mom and I are better than they've ever been but my feelings for you have never once changed. I don't want to hide it anymore but what if my mom isn't okay–"

Rachel scooted closer to Quinn on the sofa and rested her hand atop one of Quinn's, effectively stopping the girl from talking, "I've told you this before, Quinn, but you're a lot better than you know. And yes, you're beautiful and smart and you also happen to like girls-"

"You," Quinn clarifies, "I like _you_."

Rachel visibly swallows and nods, "Okay," she whispers gently, "I was only going to say that you're so much more than your looks, smarts, and sexuality. You have the whole glee club to support you, whether or not your mom does. But you never know what will happen until you tell her."

"I know," mumbles Quinn, looking down at their hands, which are now intertwined. She's not sure when that happened. She smiles.

Rachel clears her throat and Quinn's eyes meet hers, "I like you, too, Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," Rachel hums in agreement, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. About why I shouldn't marry Finn."

The blonde shakes her head as if to say that it no longer matters.

"I still need to talk to him. This," Rachel gestures between them with her free hand, "can't be anything until I talk to him. We also have things that we need to talk about. I'm going to New York, that's always been the plan. Go to New York and attend NYADA."

"And I'm going to Yale. We can both hold on to our dreams, Rachel. Plus, New Haven and New York really aren't that far apart," Quinn says.

It feels like she might get to be with who she's wanted for so long and at the same time it feels like there's already an expiration date. She wants this to go beyond high school. They only have a few months left in high school, as it is. But being with Rachel for only a few months and maybe the summer and then having to say goodbye, it would be more heartbreaking than not having her at all. She already knows what that feels like.

"They are only a little over 80 miles apart. Taking a train wouldn't take so long." Rachel says matter-of-factly and Quinn arches her eyebrow in question.

Rachel ducks her head and clears her throat, "I might have done a little research the day you told me you were thinking about applying to Yale."

Quinn holds in some laughter, "We weren't even friends!"

"I resent that, Quinn. We were friends! Kind of."

"Kind of," she winks, thinking back to the conversation that had apparently led Rachel to looking up the distance between New York and New Haven.

* * *

_It had been after the whole debacle with Shelby, Rachel's birth mother, who coincidentally adopted Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth. Quinn had realized she wanted Beth back and maybe got a little too carried away in her plans but when she found out that Shelby had slept with Puck, well, that was the last straw for her. Shelby was teaching at McKinley and Quinn wanted to get her fired. Briefly after she told Rachel about Puck and Shelby, she thought it to be a mistake because of course Rachel would try to talk her out of it. It wasn't a mistake, though. Rachel was right and she knew it from the beginning but it was something she was unwilling to admit. If she were to get Shelby fired, Shelby wouldn't have an income to take care of Beth. It hurts, but Beth is where she belongs. Quinn thought she would let Rachel know that she didn't go through with telling Principal Figgins._

_Quinn had been sitting in the office that day when Rachel found her. And as usual, Rachel was the first to speak._

_"Well, my suspension is officially over. It'll still be on my transcript, though. I'm just hoping that the admissions department at NYADA see it as a sign of my artistic rebellious attitude," Rachel said thoughtfully, with a hint of sarcasm, and Quinn couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face._

_"Good luck with that," the blonde said, standing up from where she'd been seated, smoothing out her dress, and facing Rachel._

_"Are you going to go tell Figgins about Shelby? Cause I just – I still think that it's a really terrible idea," her head bowed, not looking Quinn in the eye._

_"I came here to talk to you, actually. To tell you I'm not gonna tell."_

_Rachel looked up then, "Why?"_

_"Because I love Beth and I don't wanna ruin her life. I wanted to thank you, actually."_

_"For what?"_

_"For keeping me from doing something stupid, something I would have regretted my entire life."_

_Rachel smiled softly, "We're kind of friends, huh?"_

_"Kind of," Quinn said coyly, Rachel laughed, and Quinn sat back down._

_"What do you think of Yale?"_

_"Oh no, I have my sights set on NYADA," Rachel said as she followed suit, sitting down in the chair next to the other girl._

_"No, for me. I'm not the singer that you and Kurt are but Yale has an amazing drama program. And… I really do like to perform."_

_"Yeah," Rachel said, nodding encouragingly._

_"Certainly would nail all the parts where the girl has to cry."_

_"I think it's a great idea! I mean, especially since you won't have me to compete with," Quinn only smiled back at the girl and Rachel continued, "You're a lot better than you know."_

* * *

"Well, we were becoming friends, Quinn. You're someone I've wanted as a friend for a long time. So, maybe I got a little bit excited when you mentioned Yale. It turns out it isn't so far away and keeping in touch and being your friend after high school sounded like a wonderful idea. It still does. We'll both need someone near and who better than each other? I may not even get into NYADA, but what if I do and Kurt doesn't? Also, I believe that it is safe to say that Finn will not be joining me in New York. I think I would much rather have you near than either of them."

Quinn smirks at that, feeling a little smug and prideful.

Rachel's phone beeps and she disconnects her hand from Quinn's to hold her phone with both hands, frowning immediately when she sees that it's from Finn.

_Rach we need 2 talk NOW_

She rolls her eyes at his misuse of grammar and punctuation and sets her phone back down, choosing not to respond at this moment.

Quinn knew who it was from the way that Rachel's face had dropped but she wanted to ask anyway, "Who was that?"

Rachel looks Quinn in the eyes and arches an eyebrow, knowing full well that the blonde knows exactly who it was, "It was Finn. He's wanting to talk, now. I should probably be leaving soon."

"Rach-" Quinn starts only to be broken off the sound of her mother's voice and the back door shutting.

"Quinnie!" Judy said loudly from somewhere in the house, "I'm home."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the nickname, her mother being the only allowed to get away with calling her that, "In the living room, mom!"

Judy walked into the living and stopped when she saw Rachel, "Oh, I didn't know you were having company over, Quinnie.'

"Neither did I, actually. Rachel's visit was a bit of a surprise."

"Rachel?" Judy questioned, having heard the girl's name quite a few times in the past and especially recently, but she couldn't understand why she was here. Not when most of the times she had heard about Rachel were times when Quinn was disgruntled and complaining about the girl.

Judy and Quinn talked now. They didn't use to because it was never something that happened in the Fabray house. No showing emotion, no talking about bad things or anything, really. Not while Russell, Quinn's father, was around.

Judy had heard about the wedding, though. She didn't agree with it, but mostly she was just glad that it wasn't her Quinnie that was marrying Finn Hudson. He isn't the smartest boy and although, he can be nice and was very sweet to Quinn when he thought the baby she was pregnant with was his, Judy knew that there were much better people out in the world more suited for her daughter. She was confused. That wedding was supposed to take place today. The court house would no longer be open and Rachel was sat in her living room wearing sweats.

Rachel rose to her feet, stepped up to Judy, and held out her hand, "Yes, ma'am. Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Fabray."

The older woman smiled and accepted Rachel's hand, shaking it lightly, "It's nice to meet you too, dear," then she shot a look at Quinn.

Satisfied with meeting Quinn's mother, Rachel sat back in her previous spot, then Quinn rose to her feet. The look that Judy aimed at Quinn meant that it was time for a talk. Quinn came to know that look well in the time since her mom let her move back in almost two years ago.

"I'll be right back, Rachel," she said over her shoulder as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"What's going on, mom?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone once they were alone.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a wedding today? Where Rachel is the bride?"

Quinn smirked, this wasn't a serious conversation. This was Judy being a nosy mother.

"Yeah. Um, that didn't end up happening. The wedding kind of got crashed, I don't exactly know the details. Anyway, Rachel showed up here instead," Quinn answered not wanting to say a whole lot. She really just wanted to get back with Rachel.

"Hm," she hummed, "That's good."

"Good?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Yes. She seems like a wonderful girl, Quinnie. Much too good for the Hudson boy, just like you were."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well, let her know that she's absolutely welcome here anytime," Judy gave Quinn a knowing smile, "I'll be in the office. You girls have fun. Tell Brittany and Santana hello for me."

"Wait– mom, what?" Quinn, stumbled over her words.

"That's how Rachel got here, right? They're parked out front and putting on quite the show for whoever may pass by the car and see them in the front seat."

Quinn's face drained in color, "Oh my god," she muttered. Judy only laughed, leaving her daughter standing in the kitchen.

Quinn ambled back to where Rachel was and the brunette stood when Quinn appeared, "Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. That– that was actually really weird. She told me to let you know that you're welcome here anytime."

Rachel beamed, "Really? That's so sweet of her. Will you thank her for me? Or maybe I'll bake some 'thank you' cookies and bring them by myself! Just so she knows that I take her invitation seriously."

The blonde chuckled at Rachel's reaction, "It's true, you know? You can be here anytime you want to be. I– I want you to be around."

If it was even possible, Rachel's smile grew even bigger and brighter and she rushed forward to hug the girl. Quinn's arms instantly wrapped around Rachel's waist, pulling the girl flush against her body and holding her close. She couldn't help but think how perfect Rachel felt in her arms, like she was meant to be there. She blushed, grateful that Rachel couldn't see her face right this second. She felt silly for the way she was feeling right now. Like a young girl with just a crush but that was just the affect that Rachel had on her.

"And I want to be around," Rachel whispers in Quinn's ear, causing Quinn to shiver. Rachel's phone beeped again and the girls hesitantly pulled away from each other.

Rachel sighs, "That's probably Finn again. I really should go speak to him before the day is over," she says, slowly moving away from Quinn and over to her phone. But Quinn's hand around her wrist stops her from going anywhere.

Her brown eyes widen and stare into Quinn's hazel eyes, which have darkened a few shades in just the last couple minutes.

"Quinn– I–" she starts, and Quinn shakes her head.

"I know. I know what you said about nothing happening until you officially finish things with Finn and I trust you but that doesn't mean I can't be scared about you maybe deciding to stay with him. This– this could be my only chance, please let me have it."

Rachel's eyes searched Quinn's. They were full of doubt and fear and she hated that she put those feelings there. In a way, anyway. That Quinn fears they won't get a moment like this again, to be in each other's company in this specific way. It started out tense when Rachel arrived here, but then it turned into something wonderful. She didn't want it to end.

Rachel didn't nod or verbally answer Quinn's plead. Instead, she brushed a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear, stood a little taller, closed her eyes, and met Quinn's lips with her own. It was slow and attentive. Warm and sweet. They both had plenty practice kissing other people so it wasn't a foreign experience. It was comfortable and better than kissing anyone else had been for Quinn because her feelings for Rachel were true and very much real. This kiss washed away some of the doubt she was having. Because while, yes, she could feel Rachel physically. Their bodies held tightly together with Quinn's arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel's arms slung around Quinn's neck, Quinn could also feel the emotion coming off of a Rachel. The brunette has always been an expressive person, a fan of the dramatics, almost as if every part of life was a show. But now, now she was relaxed as her lips moved back and forth with Quinn's. In what is probably the truest kiss she's ever felt. No ulterior motives, no wanting or needing things to go forward. Just contentment.

Rachel pulled away slightly to look at Quinn. Quinn understood, her doubt was gone and that kiss was a promise.


End file.
